Thinking Out Loud
by EmilyR5
Summary: Laura is just another fan. She wrote Ross a song, recorded it and gave him the CD on an R5 concert. Since then he couldn't get her out of his head. Will he ever meet her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking Out Loud**

**Laura POV**

I feel like an idiot. They say you can't fall in love with someone you've never met before. But I don't believe it. Because if it's true there's no explanation for the way I feel. I see his pictures all the time. He is in my head all day. He is all I ever think about. I can't even get myself to think about dating boys because of him. And the most painful part about all of this, is that that he doesn't even know I exist. In my eyes, he is everything... But in his eyes I'm just another girl in the crowd and I don't want him to remember me in just another fan girl... I want him to remember me for real. For who I am. I want to have a true and real conversation with him. Talk about life and his point of view of things. I want us to have argument about things that matter. I don't wanna give him and the rest of the band a quick hug and a picture and then spend the rest of the evening standing in the front raw while my hands are holding out for him to touch. I wanna be remembered.

All of my friends laugh at me. They don't get it. I follow Ross on Twitter and Instagram and in any other social network account he has. It's pathetic. I know. I feel like I'm the most desperate person on earth. Right now I'm lying on my bed. Staring at the ceiling. I look at my guitar and made a decision. I'm gonna write a song. About him. Get my feelings out. Maybe it will help. I've been writing songs since I was 11. I gotta make this work. So I took my guitar and started playing some melody. After a while I had something so I started to write lyrics. I decided to write whatever's my heart. I wrote the first line.

It was a typical day of December

I've always like the summer though... So I continued:

Looking at my window waiting for July

It was raining. So I wrote it down as well.

It was a typical storm of winter and I had nothing on my mind

I decided to write about how my feelings towards Ross were so unexpected.

I wasn't expecting any wonder

I wasn't ready for a new life

But you hit me like a crush of thunder

And it's just so hard to pass by

Then I wrote the chorus

It was like a wave crushed into a shore  
>Like a tornado out of control<br>Like a rocket sent into outa space  
>Like my heart was out of its place<br>Like the music in my head was suddenly gone  
>And another just came along<br>Like an eclipse in a bright day  
>You blew my breath away<p>

I sighed and continue writing the entire song. When I was done I was just so exhausted. I just fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Then I woke up in the morning and got ready for school. When I walked down stairs I saw that my mom was preparing my breakfast. "Good morning, mom." I said while sitting down. "Good morning." My mom replied with a smile. Suddenly my iPhone made a ringing sound. I checked it and saw that it was a notification from the official R5 Twitter. I opened it up and read the tweet and then I just started screaming. My mom jumped and put her hand on her chest. "Dear lord! Laura! What happened?" She asked panicky. I couldn't speak. I've just figured out that R5 are doing a world tour and let us decide where they would come. I started shaking. "Wait, is this one of those R5 Family moments?" My mom asked rolling her eyes. I nodded my head enthusiastically. She chuckled and shook her had murmuring something about me being a lost cause. I could hear her laugh. There was actually a chance for me to meet them.<p>

* * *

><p>I started voting like crazy. I asked my friends to vote too. My best friend, Raini, she knows how badly I want this so she helped. I love her. She's awesome. And the impossible happened! They announced that they'd come to my city! I bought tickets as soon as they were available. I counted down the days. I nagged my friends all day. I was so annoying. But I didn't care. This is my chance. I have to be remembered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ross POV<strong>

We started our world tour. I love being on the road. Meeting fans. Doing what I love. There is no greater feeling than that. And I get to do that with my family and friends. It's literally a dream come true. We usually get to write a lot of songs on the road which is awesome and we get to have a nice time.

I meet a lot of fans. It's really awesome. I love our fans. They are the best. But, I'm feeling that.. This tour is gonna be different. I don't know how. Well, maybe I should let it start and we'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Laura POV<strong>

I recorded my song and put it on a CD. I was going to give it to Ross in the Meet & Greet. I played it in my guitar. I really hope he'll hear it. I added a letter with my thoughts and my Twitter account.

Finally, the day has arrived. They are coming. I couldn't sleep the entire night. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Help me. My mom took me to the concert and my best friend Raini came with me. For mental support. We stood in the line and waited until they'll let us in. I was SO nervous.

At last, they opened the doors. We walked in. I was the second one to meet them. I looked inside and I saw him standing there. I couldn't breath. "Hey, Laura" Raini waved her hand in front of my face. "Relax!" She said. "Take a deep breath " I tried but my lunges weren't functioning. Damn. My legs were shaking and I was about to cry. I felt pathetic. Then it was our turn.

**Ross POV**

We just started the Meet & Greet and the next two girls came. The first one looked nice, but the second one was stunning. She was obviously excited. She hugged Riker then Rocky then Ellington and Rydel, and finally she came to me. She looked at me for a few second and I gazed at her. "Hi" I said. She flushed and seemed a bit dizzy. She was about to fall so I caught her on the last second. I held her close to my body. "Are you ok?" I asked.

**Laura POV**

I can't believe this is happening! It's so embarrassing! I just fainted in front of Ross! Heaven help me! I'm in his arms. He held me to him and said something. I couldn't hear him. "What's your name?" He asked. "Amm.. La- Laura." I managed to get out. He shot a smile at me and I felt like my knees were about to give up. It's a good thing he held me. "It's nice to meet you, Laura." He said. "Are you good or do I still need to hold you?" He asked and I saw Rocky and Riker looking at us while chuckling. I flushed hard and got out of Ross's grasp. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I mumbled. "It's ok. " Ross said and winked. Why is he doing it?!

We stand for the picture and Rydel asked me if I wanted an interesting pose. The only one I could think about is Ross kissing me. Like he's read my mind Ross said:"I know." And took my hand while intertwining our fingers and kissed my cheek. This is not a usual thing. I mean... They hug you, hold your hand, but never and I mean NEVER kiss you... I was shocked of course, but I didn't push him away, because let's face it... I wanted him to kiss me.

When they took the picture I was about to leave when I remembered the CD. I gave it to Ross and said:"Please, listen to it." Ross gave me a confused look and was about to ask me something but Andrew told us to move. So we did. I looked back and I saw Ross watching me. I smiled a little, touching my cheek.

**So, you guys I know it's short, it's because I want you guys to tell me whether or not I should continue this story or not. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Love you all,**

**Emily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was so happy to read your reviews! Please keep them coming! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Here is Chapter 2 for you! Hope you'll like it!**

**Ally POV**

I can't believe it happened. It felt like a dream. I didn't have much time to linger about it though, we headed to the stage and we stood in the first row. "What was that?!" Raini said to me. "I have no idea. " I answered still a bit dazed. "Oh god.." I whispers. I touched my cheek again. "You'll never wash yourself again would you?" Raini asked and smirked. I smirked back and giggled. "Maybe.." I said with a smile. We all waited for the Meet & Greet session to start.

Finally, they all got on stage. My spot was in the middle. Right in front of Ross. They all got up and sat. We all screamed and clapped. Ross was searching for someone in the crowd until his eyes laid on me. He smiled at me and winked. My heart jumped and the other girls started to scream. I was sure after that I would be deaf. "Ok.. So, we are gonna take some questions." Riker said. And picked a girl. These entire time Ross kept looking at me. I felt like I was imagining things because it can't be real. Riker answered and it was Ross's turn to ask. I raised my hand and he said:"Laura." And pointed at me. The other girls gasped and Raini almost ripped my hand off. "Amm.. Do you believe in like a superior entity? Like god? Or do you believe that this world was created by accident?" Everyone was quiet. I'm pretty sure no one excepted that. Everyone asks stupid question. I mean, the first girl asked them:"Why are you so perfect?" Like what?!

Ross looked dazed for a second but then said:"Wow, that's deep. Amm, I don't know if I can answered that in a this small amount of time, but, I do believe there is something above us that we don't understand."

"So you don't believe in Evolution?" I asked. Ross gave me a small smile and said:"I didn't say that." "Then what did you say?" I argued back. "That's more than one question." Ross replied smirking. "So you're escaping the question." I said. "You know, I liked you better dazzled." He said smirking. I gasped in surprise. "What did you say?!" I semi shouted. "Ok!" Ellington interrupted. "Let's move on, please." He said. Everyone laughed. Then it was Rocky's turn. To my surprise he picked Raini. "Are you guys virgins?" She asked boldly. I looked at her shocked. "What the hell are you doing?!" I asked panicky. Everyone laughed though. I blushed so hard. Ross was watching me.

"Amm, I don't know if we can answer that.." "Oh.. Come on!" Raini said. "Ok, we will tell you this - half of us are and half don't." Ross said. "But your five. There is no definite half!" I said. "Exactly." Ross smirked. Oh god, he is starting to get on my nerves. They all laughed and I frowned. The meet and greet continued.

At last, the show started. I sang so hard my throat was soar. Then they started playing their song 'If I Can't Be With You'. It's my favorite song. I watched Ross while he sang it. He closed his eyes and hugged his guitar. When he opened them he looked at me. I sang along with him. My heart was racing. He then moved closer to the crowd. Everyone had their hand in front of them to touch him. He put his hand in front of me. Waiting for me to grabbed it. Soon it was covered with a lot of other hands but when I put mine on his he held on to mine. Then walked back and finished the song.

When the show was over they all stood up on the stage and bowed. When they were getting of the stage Ross flew a kiss to the crowd while looking at me. I shook. We all got out and stood outside. I called my mom to ask her where she was. But I couldn't hear anything so I moved to the back. Then I felt someone grabbing me and I was about to scream when I heard them say:"Hey, relax. It's just me." I looked and saw it was Ross. That of course didn't help me relax. "You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled. "Shhhh!" He said while putting his hand on my mouth. "I don't want people to come here." He said while checking behind me. He still had his hand on my mouth. That was distracting. He turned his face to look at me again. Then he realized he still had his hand on my face. "Oh, sorry." He said and took it off.

We stared at each other for a couple of second. "Ross!" His dad yelled. "Ross! We need to go!" He said again. He turned his head back for a second and then looked back at me. He took my hand in his and said:" I don't know what's happening. It's never happened to me before. I'm sorry. " I stopped breathing. "Ross!" We heard someone yell. "I have to go. But I have a request. " he said. I gave him a confused look. "Can I kiss you?" He asked squeezing my hand. My heart stopped beating. My mouth was completely dry. Ross took a step closer and held my face. I nod weakly and that's all he needed. He kissed me. Gently. I put my hands on his chest and he moved closer to me. It felt like a dream. Then we heard someone clears their throat. We broke off and we saw Raini standing there with a hands crossed. "Sorry" Ross murmured and let me go.

He looked back at me and said:"Laura, I will never forget you." He gave me one last kiss on the cheek and left. I felt bad. So bad. I felt used. "Care to explain?" Raini asked. I stood there. My fingertips on my lips. "Laura?" Rain said when I didn't answer. "Oh, I'm so stupid." I whispered. Raini came over to me and hugged me. "Hi, you can never know. There is a chance he meant it." She said. "Yeah, but even so! Ok! He will remember me as the girl he kissed backstage. The girl who was that pathetic to give someone she's just met in person her first kiss. Damn it." I said. My eyes started over flowing with tears.

I went home afterwards. I was the quiet the whole ride. My mom didn't understand why. When we got home I went straight to bed. This day was too emotional for me. I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up and groaned in frustration, remembering last night. I groaned again and put my head on the pillows. I checked my phone and saw a Twitter notification. I had a new follower. Followers, to be exact. I looked and saw that both R5 and Ross followed me. I was about to scream. Actually, I did scream. To the top of my lounges. I. Was. Freaking. Out.<p>

Then I saw that I had a new Twitter message. "Hi, Laura, it's me. I've heard your song." It was from Ross. Oh my goooood! I was shaking. What the-. That's all he wrote. He probably figured that I'd wanna know so I'd ask. In other words, he wanted me to come to him. He frustrates me! I replied anyway. "And...?" He didn't answer so I got up and got ready.

This weekend is madness. I got dressed and returned to me room. I checked my phone again. Nothing. I sighed. What did I expect? That he would fall in love with me or something?! I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Then I heard a message sound. I reached for my phone and read the message. It was Ross again. "I loved it."

My heart skipped a beat. Oh god. "Really?" I asked, not believing it's true. "Yes." He answered immediately. "Sorry it took me so long to answer. Rocky took my phone." He typed. I giggled at myself.

What is it? I mean, what are we? Friends? Something more? I mean, he kissed me... That's gotta say something. I have to know. I have to ask. "Hi, I have a question." I sent. "What is it?" He asked. "Why did you kiss me?" My hands were shaking. "The truth is that.. I don't know. I told you. I've never did that before.." I felt a pinch in my heart. I don't like it.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. "Yeah." I typed back. "Who is your song about...?" I froze. I can't tell him that. If I'll tell him his ego will blast through the roof and I don't want that.. So I typed back:"It's kinda personal.." "Oh..." I felt bad. He must think that I'm crazy. I gave him the song but I don't want to tell him who is about. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I froze. He did not just ask that. Oh my god! "Amm... No" I was nervous. Don't know why. "Oh, good.." I stared at the screen. My heart was beating so fast. "Why is it good?" "Because I don't want to kiss someone else's girlfriend..." I gulped. Oh god.

"So, Laura... Can I have your phone number?" This time my hands dropped my phone to the bed.

**Hi guys! I hope you liked it! Please please please review! I'm sorry it took me so long.. I'm under a lot of pressure this days...**

**Love you all,**

**Emily.**


End file.
